


25th

by Gippeo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom!JB, Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Dominance, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut, bottom JB, these tags were more awkward to write than the actual story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gippeo/pseuds/Gippeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum was happy to end their little Christmas celebration right then and there and hit the bed, but Jinyoung had other - definitely surprising - plans. Bottom!JB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	25th

”Okay, okay. I got one. What is the longest word in the English dictionary?”

   ”Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!” Jackson shouted, raising and wailing his arm in excitement.

   ”Wrong,” Youngjae replied proudly. ”Smiles, because there's a mile between each 's'.”

   ”That doesn't even make sense!” Jaebum shouted angrily.

   “Riddles aren't supposed to make sense, that's the whole thing!” Bambam argued.

   Jaebum ignored him.

   “My turn! How can a pocket be empty and still have something in it?” Yugyeom asked, looking at them all expectantly.

   Jaebum scoffed. “It could have a hole in it,” he muttered.

   Yugyeom screamed, presumably because he was right, and the others quickly joined in, save Jaebum who was pouting sourly, crossing his arms in defiance.

   “What's with the look on your face, you got it right!” Jackson protested, pretty much still shouting.

   “It's stupid,” Jaebum muttered.

   “Hey there,” Jinyoung snickered, suddenly closing his arms around Jaebum. “Stop being such a crybaby, hyung.”

   “I'm not a crybaby! Get off of me,” he mumbled, half-heartedly trying to break away from Jinyoung's hug.

   “You're the worst crybaby in here,” Jinyoung pointed out, tackling him to the ground and refusing to let go. “Where's your Christmas spirit?”

   “Let me go!”

   “Get him!” the maknae line exclaimed in unison, cheering Jinyoung on when he started tickling Jaebum furiously, Jaebum screaming and laughing in pure misey as he had no choice but to take it.

   “Alright, let him go,” Mark said eventually. “He's should've learned his lesson by now.”

   Jinyoung obeyed, firmly holding Jaebum's wrists in case he'd lash out suddenly.

   “I swear-” Jaebum started, boiling with rage, but was abruptly stopped in his sentence as Jinyoung whispered something in his ear.

   “ _What?”_

   “If you behave, I have a surprise for you tonight,” Jinyoung repeated lowly into his ear.

   Jaebum instantly calmed down and looked at him, confused, until Jinyoung raised his eyebrows meaningfully and he immediately understood.

   “Ew,” Bambam said and Jaebum answered by throwing a pillow at him.

 

They spent the rest of the evening a Christmas movie, to everyone's dismay but Jaebum's. He hated riddles anyway, and movies were more Christmas-like. More family-like. Except Yugyeom and Youngjae had fallen asleep, Mark and Jackson were on their phones, Bambam was watching half-heartedly and Jinyoung spent half of the time glancing his way. For what reason, Jaebum didn't know. So he ignored it.

   The movie eventually came to an end after two calming and peaceful hours (God knows they didn't have a lot of those) and some of them immediately starting talking endlessly, whining, yawning, complaining and contemplating going to sleep.

   “You should,” Jinyoung said. “We have practice at 9 A.M. And it's way too late right now. Off to bed,” he commanded, his typical motherly mode on and the two maknaes, as per usual, continued whining.

   But everyone left one by one. Jaebum was about to leave with Youngjae, but Jinyoung put a hand on his shoulder and firmly pulled him back into the sofa before he could.

   Youngjae stopped and looked at them suspiciously. “Jaebum hyung, you coming?”

   Jaebum looked at Jinyoung confusedly, who squinted his eyes at him, then back at Youngjae. “I'll, uh, be right there.”

   Youngjae didn't seem to care either way, judging by the way he simply yawned and left without so much as a verbal asnwer.

   “Meet me in my room in an hour,” Jinyoung said when they were left alone.

   “Why?”

   Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “You'll see then, okay?” he answered, and quickly left, leaving Jaebum alone in the dark living room.

   He sighed defeatedly. He wanted to sleep, but now he had no other choice but not to.

 

Exactly an hour later – not that he was counting – Jaebum carefully got up from bed, afraid of waking Youngjae even though he was a heavy sleeper. He made sure Youngjae was tucked in tight before sneaking off, illuminating the floor with his phone so he knew where to step.

   Problem was that Jinyoung's room was connected to Yugyeom's and Bambam's. Not that he hadn't done this before, but there was always a 50/50 chance of failing or succeeding. Bambam had a tendency to wake up, either scream “who's there?” or turn on the lamp, waking up Yugyeom, who would proceed to, in some way, alarm the others of what was going on. This usually ended with Jaebum wrestling Yugyeom down and Jinyoung simply watching, sighing heavily and closing his door without a word as if Jaebum had disappointed him greatly.

   Jaebum snuck up to the door that read “Yugyeom and Bambam” with Bambam's awkward writing, opened it so very carefully and sneaked inside successfully. He had to be as quiet as a mouse here; Bambam was a very light sleeper. A creak could make him turn around in bed and even a quiet bang could wake him up instantly. This had been a big problem at first, but Jaebum knew where to step and where not to step at this point or where to hide if Bambam woke up.

   So without too much of a hassle, he managed to zic-zac around their stuff successfully and finally reached Jinyoung's door.

   Jaebum opened it carefully and stepped inside, turning his phone off as he closed the door. But when he looked around, Jinyoung was nowhere to be found.

   “Jinyoung?” he whispered, looking at the bed to see if Jinyoung was under there. He wasn't. The bathroom door wasn't closed either.

   Perhaps it would've been great if he had stayed, but they actually didn't have time for this little meeting. They had to be up early and focus on work. So Jaebum was about to turn around and leave and at least check if Jinyoung was in the kitchen eating leftovers or something, but he was stopped by Jinyoung, suddenly popping out from behind and pressing him against the door forcefully.

   So much for keeping quiet.

   “What the-”

   Jinyoung interrupted him once again, swallowing his words with a (to say the least) passionate kiss, hands coming to roam all over his body within seconds. Jaebum had more or less expected something like this, and he surely wasn't complaining. Not with the way Jinyoung grabbed his chin to force his mouth open, kissing him roughly and licking into his mouth, hands moving inside of Jaebum's shirt and caressing his torso.

   Jaebum eventually broke the kiss, swiftly turning around so that Jinyoung was the one pressed against the wall, and connected their mouths again.

   “No, stop,” Jinyoung mumbled, pushing him away.

   Jaebum looked at him dumbfounded, vision hazy. “Okay, now I'm really confused,” he panted. “What are you doing?”

   Jinyoung pulled him close again with a playful smirk on his face. “Giving you your present,” he responded, placing his hands on Jaebum's ass and pinching it harshly.

   “Which is what, torturing me?” he groaned, eyes flickering between Jinyoung's eyes and his mouth.

   “No,” Jinyoung replied, moving his mouth closer to Jaebum's ear. “Topping.”

   Jaebum closed his eyes, swallowing hard. “Jinyoung, we don't have time-”

   “You're only saying that because you're nervous,” Jinyoung pouted.

   “No, I'm saying it because I'm the leader and it's true,” Jaebum argued.

   “Relax,” Jinyoung whispered, moving to kiss his neck sloppily, hands still roaming over the swell of his ass.

   “Tough, when you're pretty much suggesting to shove your dick up my ass,” Jaebum bit back, sighing partly from lust and partly from irritation.

   “Then let me ease you into it,” Jinyoung answered, pressing Jaebum against the wall a second time and undoing his pants. “I'm gonna make you beg for it,” he whispered hotly against Jaebum's ear, which definitely did something to Jaebum's nether regions.

   “I've never done it before,” Jaebum explained quickly, even though Jinyoung already knew. “I always go top.”

   Jinyoung simply hushed him, slowly but steadily moving a hand over his chest, abs and inside the front of his unbuttoned pants, earning a gasp from Jaebum.

   “I came all this way, making sure not to wake anyone up, and- oh god,” he moaned, because Jinyoung's hand was rubbing harshly against his hardening cock, grabbing it from the outside of his boxers and tugging lightly.

   “Jinyoung...” he gasped, looking into Jinyoung's burning eyes with half-lidded eyes.

   “Be quiet,” Jinyoung warned, continuing to stroke him.

   “I can't, not with the way you're doing that,” Jaebum protested, but suddenly Jinyoung was grabbing his hair and yanking his head backwards, until it couldn't go further and Jaebum couldn't make a sound except for some raspy breathing.

   His hands reflexively came up to try to pry Jinyoung's hand off of his hair, but to no avail. Jinyoung completely ignored his hand, instead lifting his shirt up with the other and taking one of Jaebum's nipples in his mouth, biting, sucking and pinching until Jaebum was a quivering mess before him.

   “That's more like it,” Jinyoung whispered playfully, swiftly pulling down Jaebum's pants and boxers and fully grabbing his cock, pumping it up and down at a teasingly slow speed and Jaebum couldn't do anthing else but let out croaky whimper in response.

   Jinyoung went back to his neck, licking, sucking and kissing, eventually moving to Jaebum's earring covered earlobe, his exposed throat, his chin and ending it with a lick on Jaebum's parted, dry lips.

   “Jinyoung,” he pleaded, huskily, trying once more to get out of Jinyoung's strong grip.

   “Shut up,” was Jinyoung's simple response before finally letting go of Jaebum's hair and letting him catch his breath for a small moment.

   “Get down on your knees.”

   Jaebum looked at him in disbelief. It wasn't the first time Jinyoung acted like this, but he was usually the very submissive bottom bitch who'd let Jaebum do almost anything to him. Sometimes he wanted to spice things up, and Jaebum didn't complain, because it only lasted until it was time for prep. But this time was obviously different, because if everything went according to Jinyoung's plans, he'd be the one pressed against the mattress tonight.

   And still, he (strangely enough) wasn't complaining. But he wasn't going to play easy either.

   But he wasn't going to play easy either.

   “No,” Jaebum protested.

   Jinyoung sighed heavily, as if Jaebum was just _too much_ of a nuisance, and grabbed his hair once again, letting out a low, dangerous “yes” as he forced Jaebum down onto his knees. “Get to it,” he ordered.

   Jaebum had done this before, several times actually, but it was nothing like when Jinyoung forced him down, his face mere centimeters from Jinyoung's bulge, being demanded to suck cock and it was definitely more arousing than Jaebum had expected.

   He obeyed nicely this time, unbuckling Jinyoung's belt in front of him while Jinyoung kept him in place with a hand loosely gripping his brown hair. He pulled the pants off, stared at the outlines of the stiff cock in front of him and suddenly completely lost it, unsure of what to do. The nervousness was gaining its hold on him and he immediately lost all the confidence he had left in him.

   “What are you waiting for?” Jinyoung hissed above him. Jaebum sighed and slowly pulled the boxers down, continuously staring as Jinyoung's cock sprung free.

   Jaebum didn't even have a chance to do something, not before Jinyoung – without warning – pressed Jaebum's face against his crotch, simply ordering Jaebum to “suck” and Jaebum didn't have to think twice before his tongue came out to lick it experimentally.

   Jinyoung moaned contentedly as Jaebum continued licking it, kissing it, taking it in his mouth horizontally and licking up and down, but never actually wrapping his lips around it and sucking.

   Jinyoung was getting impatient, panting and looking at him with furrowed eyebrows, seemingly unsure of what to do, not being able to tell if Jaebum was going to get on with it or not. But Jaebum liked to tease, and that's what he realised, so he roughly pulled Jaebum away from his cock and Jaebum couldn't help but flinch from the sudden pain.

   “Do what I tell you,” Jinyoung growled, arching Jaebum's head until he was forced to look up and meet Jinyoung's strong gaze.

   “You're really using this opportunity to the fullest extent, aren't you?” Jaebum prompted, huskily once again, swallowing to wet his suddenly dry throat.

   Jinyoung simply smirked in response, and suddenly shoved his dick down Jaebum's throat without so much as a warning.

   Jaebum immediately choked, trying to pull away but to no avail. His eyes stung, just like his throat, because he certainly wasn't used to deep-throating – something he hadn't realised until now.

   “Look me in the eyes,” Jinyoung ordered. Jaebum did as he was told, looking up with tears in his eyes as he began to suck as well as he could with his throat burning.

   “You can go deeper than that.”

   Jaebum hummed in response, which was supposed to came out as a “no” even though they both knew he could. Jinyoung moaned at the sensation and Jaebum responded by slowly, carefully taking Jinyoung almost all the way, shutting his eyes closed and focusing with all his might on not choking and coughing.

   “Ah, that's good,” Jinyoung sighed, holding him there until Jaebum started to gag, which was when he finally let Jaebum pull away.

   Jaebum took a breather, looking at the saliva coated dick in front of him and then up at Jinyoung, as Jinyoung comfortingly wiped a tear away on his cheek.

   “You're doing well, just a little bit more,” Jinyoung cooed, and Jaebum responded eagerly, quickly getting back to work and never breaking their lustful gaze, only when he had to blink away the tears forming in his eyes again.

   Jinyoung eventually pulled him off, creating a long line of saliva between Jaebum's bottom lip and his dick, Jaebum huskily uttering a “please” and Jinyoung looked like he was about to come right there and then. But he quickly regained his composure.

   “Why don't you get on the bed?” Jinyoung said, weirdly soft all of a sudden. Probably because of what was coming Jaebum's way.

   Jaebum's confidence immediately disappeared for the second time tonight, but he did as he was told, lying down onto his back on Jinyoung's bed as Jinyoung followed,, coming down to kiss him slowly, sensually, in complete contrast to earlier to make him calm down. And it worked, after a good while of Jinyoung simply placing small kisses on his lips, stroking Jaebum's cheek with his thumb and whispering reassuring words such as “it'll only hurt for a little bit” and “I'll take care of you.” Jaebum eventually calmed down and eased into it, heart beating normally and all, until he heard a bottle opening.

   The sound made him flinch and tense up again instantly, hyper aware of everything around him, and he knew exactly what that sound meant.

   “Lift your legs up,” Jinyoung mumbled, moving to kiss his neck to make him relax again.

   Jaebum shakily followed his command. “Jinyoung, I-” he started, but was cut off by the cold feeling of Jinyoung's coated finger slowly, _slowly_ entering him.

   “What?” Jinyoung asked innocently, smirking as he immediately started finger fucking Jaebum slowly, without any opportunity to adjust to the feeling.

   “It feels weird,” Jaebum whined. “Wait, where are you going?” he questioned suddenly, as Jinyoung had started kissing down his body, licking over his tensed muscles and never breaking eye contact. Not answering the question, either.

   A second finger was added without warning, Jaebum covering his mouth to make sure he wouldn't be heard, and let out a muffled moan. Right then Jinyoung's tongue arrived at his inner thigh; licking, biting and kissing dangerously close to his balls and Jaebum was about to lose it right there and then.

   After some adjustment had been done, Jinyoung carefully added a third finger – again without warning – as he moved between Jaebum's legs completely, taking one of his balls in his mouth and sucking lightly.

   Jaebum couldn't hold it in any longer. “Please,” was all he managed as Jinyoung finger fucked him faster while sucking harder and licking his balls and it was too much. Too many new, amazing sensations at the same time and he came hard, his come painting over his stomach.

   He sighed heavily as Jinyoung pulled out his fingers, coming up to give Jaebum a peck on the cheek.

   “Get inside of me,” Jaebum pleaded, all his pride long forgotten.

   “Eager,” Jinyoung pointed out. He watched Jinyoung as he coated his dick with lube well enough, before steadying himself as Jaebum held his breath and and slowly, so painfully slowly pressing against Jaebum's entrance and entering.

   “Oh my god,” Jaebum whined loudly, his eyes half-lidded and flickering, hands coming up to grip Jinyoung's back.

   Jaebum barely had time to get accustomed to the feeling before Jinyoung was pulling out and suddenly snapping his hips forward, harshly.

   Jaebum couldn't help but let out a small scream. “Jinyoung, what the fuck,” he wailed, even though he didn't really care at this point, because all he wanted was for Jinyoung to continue like that.

   “God, you're tight,” Jinyoung grunted, picking up a steady, harsh pace and Jaebum couldn't do anything but mewl helplessly, unable to form any coherent comeback.

   Jinyoung breathed in his ear, moaning lowly now and then, never breaking his steady pace as Jaebum just lied there, mouth open and not caring the slightest to keep quiet. Mostly because he wouldn't be able to even if he tried.

   But it's when Jinyoung managed to hit that sweet spot (the same one Jaebum usually found that made Jinyoung go crazy) he lost it completely, letting out a load moan in response.

   “Oh my God, you're gonna wake them up,” Jinyoung muttered.

   Jaebum was breathing heavily. “I think we already did. And this one's on you.”

   “You always say it's my fault.”

   “So?”

   “I think you should watch yourself; you're the one with a dick up his ass,” Jinyoung warned, successfully hitting that spot again and Jaebum couldn't do anything but bite down on Jinyoung's shoulder to at least muffle the sound.

   “Jaebum,” Jinyoung panted, thrusting forward without mercy.

   “Faster, please,” Jaebum moaned in response, and Jinyoung did what he could to speed up, turning Jaebum into an absolute mess. Jinyoung was hitting the right spot continuously with a steady rhythm. Jaebum couldn't do anything at this point, couldn't even make a sound as Jinyong continued. He simply leaned his head backwards, mouth open but silent, eyes closed and his back arching up from the mattress.

   Jinyoung was grunting above him, grabbing his thigh and holding it close against him as he continued thrusting and thrusting.

   “D-don't stop,” Jaebum managed to stutter. “I-I'm gonna cum.”

   “Then come,” Jinyoung replied, and it was more than enough to get Jaebum to spill over for the second time tonight.

   Jaebum felt pretty exhausted and definitely done, but Jinyoung suddenly pulled out and moved forward until his cock was right in front of Jaebum's face again, waiting to be sucked, and Jaebum tiredly complied.

   It seemed like he still didn't have much of a free will, though, as Jinyoung quickly grabbed his hair again and started fucking his mouth, again without warning.

   Jaebum immediately choked, but Jinyoung seemed to give zero shits as he simply continued, moaning lowly and giving Jaebum a challenging look. So Jaebum accepted the challenge without a word and opened his mouth as much as possible, letting Jinyoung spill deep down his throat.

   Coughing, Jaebum quickly pushed him away and swallowed what he could. “Christ, Jinyoung,” he croaked, wiping his mouth on his arm.

   “You look thoroughly fucked now,” Jinyoung said proudly, and Jaebum sighed heavily.

   “At least you didn't come in my ass,” Jaebum muttered, sitting up.

   “Next time,” Jinyoung said smugly, giving him another peck on the cheek. “Merry Christmas.”

   Jaebum sighed contentedly. “Merry Christmas.”

 

Not very surprisingly, they had been heard by seemingly everyone. The following morning was hell; Jaebum had woken up to his alarm going off at 7 A.M, extremely tired from having slept for about four hours. He yawned, turned around to see if Youngjae was awake. What he found was Youngjae lying there, definitely awake, staring at him with a creepy smile on his face.

   “Slept well?” Youngjae asked, clearly aware that Jaebum hadn't.

   And after he exited the shower and went into the kitchen, Jackson looked at him knowingly before offering him a banana, wiggling his eyebrows.

   “No thanks,” Jaebum muttered and turned around to leave, only to bump into Jinyoung who was grinning at him.

   “Did you tell them?” Jaebum asked.

   “It's not like I need to, not with the way you were on the verge of screaming last night.”

   “Oh yeah?” Jaebum said, stepping dangerously close. “Guess who'll be screaming tonight.”

   “ _Ah, Jinyoung, d-don't stop!_ ” Yugyeom and Bambam were mimicking behind him.

   Jaebum swiftly turned around and threw his wet towel at them, sighing heavily when they just continued giggling.

At least it had been worth it.


End file.
